


Wings

by Aeshna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> It was funny, the things you got used to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [mimarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mimarie/pseuds/mimarie) for looking this over for me – any remaining weirdnesses are all mine.

It was funny, the things you got used to.

When Mickey was a kid, he'd gone through a brief phase of wanting to be a fighter pilot, his imagination fired with the aid of a couple of tatty Airfix kits glued together with something unspeakably noxious. He'd grown out of it soon enough, but he'd never got out of the habit of looking up whenever he heard the roar of engines. There was just something so _magical_ about the thought of –

And then the Doctor had come with his too-big, too-small blue box, and things... changed.

The zeppelins didn't roar. There was a sort of quiet _throb_ and _sweep_ and then a vast shadow covering the sun. The zepps were all slow majesty, somehow futuristic and archaic at once, moving through the skies more like ships than planes, the preserve of the rich and the powerful in a world where pack-'em-tight no-frills ocean liners still ruled the waves. There was something oddly peaceful about watching one of the great airships sail overhead, serenely traversing the city en route to wherever, and yet, for all their elegance, he couldn't help but feel there was something missing, something vital....

There were so many odd little differences between _there_ and _here_ – the faces on the coins, the names of the streets – that the transition should have been obvious. But it wasn't until he heard the rumble of unnatural thunder high overhead, saw sleek and shining wings carve pale streaks across the sky, that Mickey Smith finally knew he was _home_.


End file.
